


You Wanna Be Mine?

by iridiscenteinmyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, British Harry Styles, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, French Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Scents & Smells, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiscenteinmyheart/pseuds/iridiscenteinmyheart
Summary: The first thing that caught the boy's eye was a navy blue officer's uniform and a sword in the sheath on his belt. Slowly looking up, he saw a classic black mask without any adornments, hiding the man's face, revealing only his lips and a beautiful strong jaw line. This Alpha had a sense of danger. As if you make any extra move, he could capture you in captivity of his skillful hands and never let go."May I have this dance?"And what is life if you don't give in to the sweet sin?





	You Wanna Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Wanna Be Mine?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503014) by Aleksa Step. 

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6215801
> 
> Okaaaaay, its my first translation from Russian into English.  
Sorry for mistakes. If someone wants to correct the text, I will be very grateful to you.

_♡･｡ﾟ✧Six months ago ✧･｡ﾟ♡_

This masquerade ball promised to be the most grand and festive for all the time on the Tomlinson estate, and by the way the balls were arranged too often. A record number of guests were invited from all over the country, and they decided to pay their attention to the count (who also was a widower) and his young son Omega, recognized as the most enviable groom and a tasty morsel in at least half of France. According to his father, Louis was too cranky for his seventeen years, denying all the candidates who were very winning and acceptable suitors. However, the young boy saw all these Alphas as the bags of money and wine: none of them could boast of intelligence and arouse Louis's interest. Everyone was as one: horny older men, who had many mistresses on the side in addition to the desire to get a young omega. And this circumstance made Louis sad, in spite of the wonderful June evening.

Secretly from his father, taking the third glass of champagne, Omega tried to cheer himself up with alcohol, but it only spoiled everything, forcing him to wallow in his heavy thinking about what will be the consequences of his marriage with the wrong person. He would probably be in his fiancé's bed, under the sweaty, fat body of the old man puffing on him. What will happen when the first Louis' heat or his husband' rut begins? He even feared to imagine. The boy shuddered at such thoughts, and he hastened to to pop the champagne, going out on the veranda of the mansion and breathing in the smell of fresh greenery. Omega's dress was to match the weather: pale blue, almost azure, light and flowing it seemed magical. It was accompanied by a masquerade white mask on the strings, covering only half of the face, with small blue feathers and artificial lily.

The edge of the coniferous forest was not far from the Tomlinson estate, but it no longer belonged to their territory. Louis has often wandered there, to old gazebo, all overgrown with ivy and grapes. The gazebo, hidden in the shade of the trees, was like a small refuge for a boy when he needed to be alone.

Several hours had already passed since the beginning of the ball, the sun was slowly sinking to the horizon, while Louis was leisurely walking along the edge, don't go into the woods too far. Omega left the pleasant place with the last rays of the sunshine, heading to the estate through the cherry orchard. Louis suddenly stumbled on the threshold at the entrance to the house, but someone's hands caught him at the same moment, saving him from falling almost to the floor.

"I think, you've had enough wine." Man's voice said above him, and Louis really didn't want to look at his savior, thanks all the gods for the fact that the mask hid his face burning with shame and confusion.

"I didn't drink anything." Omega muttered resentfully, pulling himself out of the wrong hands and finally looking at the stranger.

The first thing that caught the boy's eye was a navy blue officer's uniform and a sword in the sheath on his belt. Slowly looking up, he saw a classic black mask without any adornments, hiding the man's face, revealing only his lips and a beautiful strong jaw line. This Alpha had a sense of danger. As if you make any extra move, he could capture you in captivity of his skillful hands and never let go. It's a pleasant prospect, of course, but the fear of the unknown prevailed.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy, sorry." The boy was gibbering, nervously laughed. He grabbed the fan and started fanning himself.

"If I am not mistaken, you are Philip's son, aren't you?" Man asked with a wry smile on his lips.

"How did you-," His hand reached out to the mask, checking to see if it was in same place. But everything was all right, and Omega was baffled.

"I saw in the corner of my eye how he introduced you to a count about an hour ago. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, don't think."

Louis only nodded weakly, unable to move with such dark eyes staring at him. Omega couldn't define their colors even in the candlelight.

"May I have this dance?" Alpha suddenly asked, giving him a hand, but the boy hesitated. There was something off-putting and appealing at the same time about him, and the second was clearly prevailing. As a forbidden fruit, which you will taste and get unearthly pleasure, but eventually you'll get into the death's clutches.

And what is life if you don't give in to the sweet sin?

Louis put his hand in the Alpha's open palm, and he was immediately pulled into the center of the room, circling in a fast waltz, as if the boy was no heavier than a feather, caught in Alpha's strong hands like caught up in the wind. He couldn't help and smilled mischievously when the man grab him around the waist and lifted him above the floor. The trust came, when the fear went away. The way he held Louis, the way he looked into his eyes, all these little things caused unbridled delight and awe. Louis had never got such dangerously close to Alpha, who was even more unfamiliar to him. Any touch gave happiness and a slight shiver throughout the body, and anticipation was rising at the back of his head.

After an hour of successive waltzes Louis wriggled out of Alpha's hands gently with the intent to cool the throat with sparkling alcohol. As soon as they came to the champagne table, the man pulled Omega to the door to the garden, offering to walk around and get some fresh evening air.

"Will I know the name of my savior today?" The boy asked coquettishly, going outside and taking the man by the hand.

“I'd rather stay incognito for now, if you don't mind."

They walked in silence, enjoying the softly breeze, but Louis was the first to break the silence again.

"So you are a soldier, I see." He said, when the Alpha took off his coat, carefully covering the boy's cold shoulders, and then putting Louis' thin hand on his forearm. He smiled gratefully, lowering his eyes in innocent confusion and taking a sip of champagne.

"The captain of the British Royal Navy, retired." The man replied with any sort of pride in his voice, also sucking down a glass of champagne They reached the edge of the forest, passing between the trees gravely.

"And what was the cause of your resignation?" Omega asked carefully, looking at the man. Ex-captain was still wearing a mask that stirs the imagination and a desire to finally tear off the extra barrier of his beautiful — Louis was sure — face.

"I was wounded in battle," the officer said coldly, looking away, "during the bombardment of Alexandria in Egypt. The cannon punched through the stern, and a splinter impaled in my chest, just missing lungs. It's a miracle I survived. After this military service wasn't permitted for me. No matter what I tried, I couldn't keep my rank," His lips curled in a bitter smile. Alpha noticed that Louis looked at him in wonder and the corners of his mouth turned downward sadly. "Oh, no, I'm alive and feel great." He hastened to assure frown boy, smiling effortlessly.

Louis couldn't help smiling shyly in response, biting his lip. The desire to get the mask off the officer began to grow, and grew with every minute.

"There is a gazebo near here, if you want, we can go over there..." Omega changed the subject, clearing his throat, and he looked down once again. Alpha waved his hand without saying a word, stretching his lips in a smile. He always smiled so cunningly and attractively that make Louis' heart skip a beat.

"Lead me."

For the next few minutes they walked in silence again, each thinking of his own. It's seemed to Louis that only Alpha's company would seduce him.

And worst of all — he wanted it with all his being, turning a blind eye to the desperate cries of the conscience.

When they reached a secluded spot, Omega sneaked inside, settling on the bench, and the man sat down opposite him, crossing his legs lazily. He wore a white cotton shirt under his uniform and a fitted blue vest. Also Alpha had a silver ascot around his neck. It's courageously and elegantly, with a mask, which added to his mystery.

"So... what are you into?" Man asked him, relaxed leaning back and folding his arms in a lock at the knee. He couldn't take his eyes off the confused Omega. The boy was gentle and innocent. He looked too desirable.

"I like to sing, also I enjoy reading..." Louis replied quietly, feeling the burning cheeks and ears because of the excitement. "But I haven't certain employment, so I can't boast of anything, monsieur."

The man nodded silently, keeping his eyes on him. Such close attention drove Louis crazy, causing a swarm of thoughts to graze his heart.

But suddenly, Alpha stood up and was there with a boy at the moment, sitting to his right in a few centimeters, causing him to feel the warmth coming from the man, and…

_Smell._ Due to the close proximity Omega could feel such incredible and insanely strong smell just now that made him momentarily close his eyes, inhaled deeply again that wasn't hidden from prying eyes.

"Like it?" Alpha asked hoarsely, grinning playfully and moving even closer to the frozen boy.

Omega's thoughts were so exciting, gave him the creeps, that ran down his spine, and strange sweet feeling reached stomach.

Rut. It was either just beginning, or it was going downhill, but it didn't make the situation any less embarrassing.

Louis didn't answer, continuing to relish the musky, oaky scent, but the following men's actions forced him to scream in fright and tense in the Alpha's hands, grabbed him by the waist and easily put him on his lap with back to the man.

"I can't stand your smell, too hard," Alpha whispered in a choked voice, pressing his nose to Louis's neck, and took a greedy breath, as if he was a hungry animal. "So delicious, you're all sweet…"

Louis thought, he was about to fall senseless from this sudden turn of events. Strangely enough, now the thought of resisting was the last on his wish list, which the table of contents was the need to feel a real carnal desire for the first time in his life.

"Monsieur..." Omega rested his head on men's shoulder, putting his neck for insane officer's ardent kisses, revelling in the gullibility of boy.

Alpha gently pulled the ribbon at the back of Louis's head with one hand, and the masquerade mask fell to the ground, revealing rosy cheeks, languidly closed eyes and a little turned-up nose. Omega was just adorable boy, the older man knew it at the beginning.

"You're not afraid of me?" Alpha asked him in a whisper, holding on tight to his waist. Louis just shook his head silently, losing the last scraps of sanity with the increased smell of the officer, turning his head is stronger than any champagne.

"But..." he quietly gasped, feeling a gentle bite on the curve of his neck and hot breath scorching the soft skin, "take off your mask, please".

And the man didn't dare to contradict his wish, with a swift movement he divested himself of accessory quickly, then pressing kisses to Louis's thin neck, which was opened invitingly. Alpha's hand kept boy from falling, turning around his waist, while the other one quietly made her way under his skirt, touching the hot skin of the cheeks. Just a moment later his fingers — which were covered with rings — touched the wet hole, passing lingerie, which was damp with slick.

A surprised cry, turning into a deep groan, loud in the silence, and the whole body shook in a convulsion of pleasure.

"Sweety, is this your first time?" A hoarse whisper came like through the thick cotton. Louis could only nod sharply, clinging to the man's knees, and bite his lower lip almost up to the blood. Alpha was rubbing his fingertip against him, teasing whining Omega. He massaged tiny hole in small circles, then finally nudging his finger inside tight heat. Alpha pulled almost all the way out and then coaxed it back in again gently and slowly, stroking against silky walls of virgin womb. He pressed deeper and deeper. Desperating whining and high moans came out of Omega's mouth.

"Oh, dear God, forgive me for my sins", Young boy brought his hand back, finding man's bulge in his pants and squeezing it through the thin fabric. Omega twitched, when officer pressed second finger inside unexpectedly, accompanied by his low moan against Louis's back of the head.

Alpha's nostrils swelled apart, when he pulled up his full skirt even higher, breathing heavily. He held his submissive body close with a vengeance. The boy took all the affection, he was so sensitive that Alpha restrained himself with the last effort not to take Omega right there. He gently got his small hand from his hard dick and turned Louis toward himself.

"No. You at first sight" He kissed the boy in acute jaw, sharply curling his fingers and finally nailing fleshy little bundle of nerves. Louis cries out, turning to bury his face against his chest.

Alpha already destroyed Louis. Sweety boy was squirming and swallowing shameful sounds that came from his throat. He had such unearthly pleasure, mixed with pain, for the first time in his life as man's teeth bit his neck, but didn't leave marks. Alpha's touch, whose name he still didn't know, gave so many emotions and sensations that the chest was squeezed due to lack of oxygen, while the officer was slowly working a third finger inside. Ring's metal cool heated little rim down. Long fingers fuck Omega nice and slow, opening him up and massaging at his prostate, what made the slick flow down man's wrist. And Louis let out the most beautiful cry, his back arching up. And then he’s coming so hard, scratching the strong hand, while the man was holding him up close to chest.

The shroud of tears stood in front of his eyes, and breathing treacherously didn't want to recover, but soft lips, soothing kissing protruding vertebrae on the neck, gradually brought to life.

Everything blurred before his eyes, and breathing didn't want to recover, but soft lips, kissing protruding vertebrae soothingly, gradually brought to life.

"Sweet..." Louis turned to find man licking his own fingers — they'd been inside Omega a moment ago — too much slowly. Alpha covered his eyes with pleasure. He was handsome. He was really attractive. His smooth movements fascinated boy like he was masterful hypnotis.

Having finished carefully sucking his fingers, Alpha finally looked at the young boy. His gaze was darkened with animal lust. Now there were no barriers in the form of masks don't stop from staring at each other. Emerald greenery met a cloudy blue in half-closed eyes, framed by fluffy eyelashes.

"Now... do I know your name, monsieur?" The boy whispered, looking at the shiny, crimson lips.

"My name is Harry Styles," Alpha leaned forward and pressed his lips to him at one second. He was kissing sweet lips, leaning back and tucking weak Omega over his chest. Dainty hands lay down on broad shoulders, his mouth opened slightly, letting Harry delves inside with his insistent hot tongue. Omega's loud moans sounded in silence and because that Alpha didn't want him to go. Man wished for kissing nonstop and feeling raging arousal in blood. Louis's indecisive touches and kisses like sugary honey were the highest award for him.

Forgetting about his own desire, Harry went with Louis into the house, where the laughter and dances continued. He never stopped hugging and kissing young Omega on the way, who looked away embarrassed.

They hid their new secret between them, creating a strong bond in their hearts, which threatened to only grow stronger over time. Two men, silently giggling at one of the cherry trees in the garden and drowning in a farewell kiss, dispersed quietly and promised to meet each other soon.

_Only two masquerade masks, waving white feathers in the light wind, lay alone on the floor of an old gazebo on the edge of the forest, giving out a love secret._


End file.
